1994 productions
Production ]] ]] ]] ]] TNG Saison 7 & DS9 Saison 2 * 2 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 9 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 10 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 17 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 30 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 31 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 6 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 7 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 13 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 14 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 20 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 21 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 27 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 28 février - Première diffusion de en syndication * 20 mars - Première diffusion de en syndication * 21 mars - Première diffusion de en syndication ---- * 24 mars - Le tournage de commence ---- * 27 mars - Première diffusion de en syndication * 28 mars - Première diffusion de en syndication * 24 avril - Première diffusion de en syndication * 25 avril - Première diffusion de en syndication * 1 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication * 2 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication * 8 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication * 9 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication * 23 mai - Première diffusion de en syndication ---- * 23 mai - L'émission Star Trek: The Next Generation Viewer's Choice Marathon est diffusée et propose le documentaire Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation qui est suvi des 5 meilleurs épisodes de la saga TNG ---- * 5 juin - Première diffusion de en syndication ---- * 9 juin - Fin du tournage de "Star Trek: Generations" ---- * 12 juillet - Première diffusion de en syndication * 8 août - La production de "Star Trek: Voyager" commence ---- * Fin septembre - La scène de la mort de James Kirk est re-filmée ---- DS9 Saison 3 * 26 septembre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 3 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 10 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 17 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 24 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication * 31 octobre - Première diffusion de en syndication ---- * 18 novembre - Première de "Star Trek: Generations" dans les cinémas US Naissances / Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * Janvier - "Sarek" de A.C. Crispin * Janvier - "Firestorm" de L.A. Graf * Avril - "The Patrian Transgression" de Simon Hawke * Juin - "Traitor Winds" de L.A. Graf * Juillet - Réédition de "Shadows on the Sun" * Août - "Crossroad" de Barbara Hambly * Décembre - "The Better Man" de Howard Weinstein ;Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Mars - "Sarek" TOS + TNG ;Pocket Books * Novembre - "Federation" de Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Décembre - "Star Trek: Generations" de J. M. Dillard ;Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Novembre - "Federation" * Décembre - "Star Trek: Generations" TNG ;Pocket Books * Mars - "Sins of Commission" de Susan Wright * Avril - Réédition (souple) de "The Devil's Heart" * Mai - "Debtors' Planet" de W.R. Thompson * Juin - "All Good Things..." de Michael Jan Friedman * Juillet - "Q-Squared" de Peter David * Août - "Foreign Foes" de Dave Galanter et Greg Brodeur * Octobre - "Requiem" de Michael Jan Friedman et Kevin Ryan * Novembre - Réédition (souple) de "Dark Mirror" ;Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Juillet - "Q-Squared" DS9 ;Pocket Books * Février - "Fallen Heroes" de Dafydd ab Hugh * Mai - "Betrayal" de Lois Tilton * Septembre - "Warchild" de Esther Friesner * Novembre - "The Search" de Diane Carey * Novembre - "Antimatter" de John Vornholt ;Édition pour adolescents * Mars - "The Star Ghost" de Brad Strickland * Avril - "Stowaways" de Brad Strickland * Novembre - "Prisoners of Peace" de John Peel * Décembre - "The Pet" de Mel Gilden et Ted Pedersen Comics TOS ;DC Comics * Octobre 1993 à février - "Time Crime" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 4/5: "Time Crime Part Four: Call Back Yesterday" v2 #56 ** Partie 5/5: "Time Crime The Conclusion: Seems Like Old Times" v2 #57 * Mars à juin - "No Compromise" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/3: "No Compromise Part One" v2 #58 ** Partie 2/3: "No Compromise Part Two" v2 #59 ** Partie 3/3: "Part Three: The Conclusion!" v2 #60 * Juillet - "Door in the Cage" v2 #61 de Steven H. Wilson * Août / septembre - "The Alone" de Kevin Ryan ** Partie 1/2: "The Alone" v2 #62 ** Partie 2/2: "The Alone Part Two" v2 #63 * Octobre - "Gary" v2 #64) de Kevin J. Ryan * Novembre - "Bait... and Switch" v2 #65 de Howard Weinstein * Décembre - "Bait... and Switch" v2 #65 de Howard Weinstein * Décembre à février 1995 - "Rivals" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/3: "Rivals Part 1" v2 #66 ** Partie 2/3: "Rivals Part 2" v2 #67 ** Partie 3/3: "Rivals The Conclusion" v2 #68 * "The Dream Walkers" de Michael Jan Friedman * "Star Trek Generations" de Michael Jan Friedman TNG ;DC Comics * Janvier à avril - Saga en 3 parties de Michael Jan Friedman ** Partie 1/3: "Companionship" v2 #56 ** Partie 2/3: "Of Two Minds" v2 #57 ** Partie 3/3: "Bodies of Evidence" v2 #58 * Mai à juillet - Saga en 3 parties de Michael Jan Friedman ** Partie 1/3: "Children of Chaos" v2 #59 ** Partie 2/3: "Mother of Madness" v2 #60 ** Partie 3/3: "Brothers in Darkness" v2 #61 * Juin - "All Good Things..." #Special de Michael Jan Friedman * Août - "The Victim" v2 #62 de Michael Jan Friedman * Septembre - "A Matter of Conscience..." v2 #63 de Michael Jan Friedman * Novembre - "The Truth Elusive" v2 #65 de Michael Jan Friedman * Novembre - "Brother's Keeper" #Annual de Howard Weinstein * Décembre - "Just Desserts!" v2 #66 de Michael Jan Friedman * Décembre à mars 1995 - "Shadowheart" de Michael Jan Friedman ** Partie 1/4: "The Lion and the Lamb" ** Partie 2/4: "Dealers in Darkness" ** Partie 3/4: "My Brother's Keeper" ** Partie 4/4: "The Prince of Madness" * Publication de "The Choice" Special #2 de Michael Jan Friedman * Publication de "Cry Vengeance" Special #2 de Chris Claremont * Publication de "Out of Time" Special #2 de Michael Jan Friedman TNG + DS9 ;DC Comics & Malibu Comics * Octobre à janvier 1995 - "The Landmark" de Michael Jan Friedman et Mike W. Barr ** Partie 1/4: "Prophets and Losses" (DC Comics) ** Partie 2/4: "The Wormhole Trap" (Malibu Comics) ** Partie 3/4: "Encounter With the Othersiders" (Malibu Comics) ** Partie 4/4: "The Unseen Enemy" (DC Comics) DS9 ;Malibu Comics * Janvier - "Field Trip" #6 de Mike W. Barr * Janvier - "Pickpocket" #6 de John Vornholt * Janvier - "Program 359" #6 de Colin Clayton et Chris Dows * Février - "Working Vacation" #7 de Len Strazewski * Mai / juin - "Requiem" de Mark A. Altman chez DC Comics ** Partie 1/2: "Requiem, Part 1" #8 ** Partie 2/2: "Requiem, Part 2" #9 * Juin - "Hearts and Minds - Prelude" #9 de Mark A. Altman * Juin à septembre - "Hearts and Minds" #Special de Mark A. Altman ** Partie 1/4: "For the Glory of the Empire" ** Partie 2/4: "On the Edge of Armageddon" ** Partie 3/4: "Into the Abyss" ** Partie 4/4: "Masters of War" * Juin - "Descendants" #10 de Dan Mishkin * Juillet - "A Short Fuse" #11 de Charles Marshall * Juillet - "Baby on Board" #12 de Charles Marshall * Août - "Lapse" #13 de Charles Marshall * Septembre / octobre - Publication de "Dax's Comet" de Jerry Bingham ** Partie 1/2: "Dax's Comet, Part 1" #14 ** Partie 2/2: "Dax's Comet, Part 2" #15 * Novembre - "Shanghaied" #16 de John Vornholt * Décembre - "Images" #17 de Laurie S. Sutton * Décembre - "Lightstorm" #Special de Mark A. Altman Autres publications * Décorations Hallmark, jouets Playmates Toys * "The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" de Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * "All I really need to know I learned from watching Star Trek" par Dave Marinaccio (1ère édition) * "The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion" par Mark A. Altman et Edward Gross chez Boxtree Publishing * "Deep Space Nine: A Celebration" par James Van Hise chez Pioneer Books * "The Completely Useless Unauthorized Star Trek Encyclopedia" chez Virgin Publishing * "Gene Roddenberry: The Last Conversation" par Yvonne Fern chez University of California Press * "Beyond Uhura" de Nichelle Nichols chez Putman Éditions francophones TOS ;Fleuve Noir * "Ishmaël" #14 / "Ishmael (roman)" de Barbara Hambly * "La planète du jugement" #15/ "Planet of Judgment" de Joe Haldeman * "Le règne des profondeurs" #16 / "Deep Domain" de Howard Weinstein * "Vulcain !" #17 / "Vulcan!" de Kathleen Sky * "Entreprise, la première mission" #18 / "Enterprise, The First Adventure" de Vonda N. McIntyre * "L’appel du sang" #19 / "Bloodthirst" de par J-M Dillard * "Flamme Noire" #20 / "Black Fire" de Sonni Cooper * "Le monde sans fin" #21 / "World Without End" de Joe Haldeman * "L'univers de Spock" #22 / "Spock's World" de Diane Duane * "Sur ordres du médecin" #23 / "Doctor's Orders" de Diane Duane * "Le fils du passé" #24 / "Yesterday's Son" de Ann C. Crispin TNG ;Pocket * 14 janvier - "La première aventure de Worf" / "Star Trek: The Next Generation Starfleet Academy" #1: "Worf's First Adventure" de Peter David * Octobre - "Baptême du feu" / "Star Trek: The Next Generation Starfleet Academy" #2: "Line of Fire" de Peter David ;Presses de la Cité * "Le cœur du démon" / "The Devil's Heart" de Carmen Carter cs:1994 (produkce) en:1994 (production) it:Produzioni del 1994 nl:1994 producties pt:Produções de 1994 Category:Chronologie de production